The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Elliot Spencer... in love? That's what happens when the team is sent out to protect the director of the CIA's famous multi talented daughter, who has a few dangerous secrets up her sleeves...
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo**

**I do not own Leverage at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elliot Spencer... in love? That's what happens when the team is sent out to protect a the director of the CIA's famous multi talented daughter, who has a few dangerous secrets up her sleeves...**

Director Mac Reynalds shifted in his seat as he looked over the conman in front of him. The leader of the CIA was a tall man, standing at about six foor five inches tall, with dark grey hair that he wore cut to his eyes and twinkling green eyes. His neat business suit suggested that he wanted to make a good impression with the gang of grafters.

"I need your help," began Director Reynalds.

Nathan Ford, the team leader, examined the man with hard brown eyes. He had, of course, heard of Mac Reynalds- he was the man who had sent the team packing on more than one occasion to run from the law. He wasn't the kind of man who Nate would normally help, but the man told Nate that he was desperate.

"Everyone needs our help, sir," Nate dryly pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

The director reached into his pocket and came up with a few photographs, which he showed to Nate. The first photo was of a newborn infant, only hours old, in a little bassinet, sound asleep. The next photo was of a young girl, no older than three or four years of age, giggling as a puppy attacked her with kisses. The third was of a twelve year old girl wearing a cheer uniform as she held up a trophy and blue ribbon with a cheeky grin that tugged at Nate's heart. The final photo showed a young woman in a black robe and cap, grinning as she held up a college diploma and hugged three people around the necks. They were all of the same radiant girl, who had brown-black corkscrew curls streaked with wild colors, big sapphire eyes fringed with illegal eyelashes, fair porcelain skin, a cute little nose and a plump, rosebud shaped mouth.

"This is my niece, Samantha," the man said softly with a smile. "She goes by Sapphire Rose, her stage name- she is incredibly talented, Mr. Ford- she speaks well over a dozen languages and can learn anything." He sighed heavily. "But just last month, she went undercover to bring down a theatere organization who is swindling money from sponsors. Just recently, I found out where that money is going- to indulge money in shipping military grade weapons to terrorist in the Middle East. She is a sleeper agent- she's so deep undercover that I cannot contact her at all. If I did manage to contact her, then she would be killed." He chuckled as he came across a DVD and handed it to Nate. "The mischief she would get into- oh Christ! But like a fox, she would always find some elaborate, but clever way of getting herself out of hot water."

Nate raised an eyebrow as he popped the DVD into his laptop and clicked on a random page that popped up. Immediately, organ music began to play as Samantha and a young man about three years her senior began to sing as they reenacted the famous scene from _The Phantom of the Opera_. Nate found his eyebrows raising as the pint sized soprano's angelic voice consumed his mind. He finally shook himself with Samantha hit the final note- a stunning high E that sent the picture on the screne to "shatter".

Nate looked up to see the director smiled at the look of awe on his face. "She has that effect on everyone, believe it or not," he chuckled. "If you take this case, then I'll permantly wipe your team's records clean and keep the FBI off your backs."

Nate nodded as he looked at the stunning girl whose faces beamed up at him from the laptop screen. He found himself smiling at her sweetness that radiated from her smile and turned to ask the business man a few questions.

"How old is she?" he asked him.

"Samantha will be turning twenty one in September," answered Mr. Jewell.

"I see." Nate looked down at the girl once more. "We'll take the case."

The director seemed to grow younger at the leader's words.

"Thank you very much, you have no idea how much this means to me," he kept saying as Nate escorted him out the door.

Little did Nate know what he was getting his team into.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo**

**I do not own Leverage at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elliot Spencer... in love? That's what happens when the team is sent out to protect the director of the CIA's famous multi talented daughter, who has a few dangerous secrets up her sleeves...**

"Damn," whistled Hardison as he did his computer magic mubo jumbo in looking up information about the swindling organization that Samantha was bent over hell to bring down. "She has everything in place- birth certificate, driver's license, medical records, school transcripts, criminal records…" He looked up at Sophie, who was waiting to be briefed. "Whoever came up with these paperworks is pretty damn good."

He typed in the girl's name into the Google search engine and came up with dozens of links. "But not good enough."

Suddenly, a high pitched beeping flooded the room and Hardison swore as he began to frantically type at several keyboards. Finally, after several minutes of wailing and screeching, the crying sirens halted, leaving Hardison fuming mad.

"God damn it!" he yelled as he tried in vain to backtrack what just happened. "Okay, so either Samantha is smarter than I gave her credit for, or she has a friend who is a smart computer hacker/ whiz."

"What happened?" asked Sophie in concern, sipping at her tea.

"Well as far as I can tell, someone placed a virus onto this Google page, so if anyone tried to look up Samantha Blackstone, then they would have a Trojan horse spying on every move that person made," explained Hardison. "Unfortunately enough, the person was quick enough to grab some files and make copies of them."

"Damn," muttered Nate, shaking his head as he tried to think of another solution to how they could come up with more dirt on the volunteer spy. Suddenly, he remembered something. He rushed from the room and returned a few minutes later with the DVD and pictures that Director Reynalds left with him. "Hardison, can you scan the faces of these people in this picture and pull up what you can on them?"

"Sure," answered the computer hacker before quickly scanning the photos into the computer and doing facial recognition software on them. A few minutes later, the computers began to trill loudly, signaling that there were hits. "Okay, the blond on the right of Samantha is Emily Nobel, she is a fashion designer student at the University of New Orleans and the valentorian for West Harper High School. Graduated the same year that Samantha dn this little lady," smirked Hardison, pulling up the other girl's picture. "Her name is Erin Lynn Sawyer, she is Samantha's close friend and ally, majoring in computer software engineering, wants to work with Samantha in the CIA one day as a code breaker."

"It looks like Erin and Samantha are in cahoots together," responded Parker, leaning back in her chair as she spooned up another bite of cereal.

"But why isn't Emily in on this with them?" wondered Sophie before suddenly slapping her forehead. "The university is only a ten minute walk from the theatere!"

"The Trio of Trouble," quipped Hardison with a chuckle as he dug further into the records. "And lookie here, I got an address for an apartment that Miss Erin is allegedly sharing with 'two roommates'. How convenient- how much do you want to bet that the other two roommates are Samantha and Emily?"

"I won't bet you much of anything, you cheater, you!" smirked Parker before finishing up her bowl and waltzing back into the kitchen to grab another bowl of cereal.

"Hey, I resent that!" shouted Hardison with a scowl on his face.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her two "kids" fighting.

Again.

_**Next chapter, we'll be seeing things from Samantha's POV!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo**

**I do not own Leverage at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elliot Spencer... in love? That's what happens when the team is sent out to protect the director of the CIA's famous multi talented daughter, who has a few dangerous secrets up her sleeves...**

Samantha sighed heavily as she removed her black leather jacket and tossed it onto her bed. She stretched her heavily "tattooed" arms above her head as she considered turning on her iPod and dancing to ballet music, but she tossed the idea aside when her stomach began to whine of being abused.

"Hold on, I'll feed you, I'll feed you," muttered the pint sized soprano before trotting out of her bedroom, her black boot heels clicking softly on the hardwood floor as she made her way into the kitchen. The pale skinned, blue eyes girl smiled as she saw that Emily had goe to the store, but had neglected to put everything away before her classes began. Samantha found all the necessary ingredients for mac'n cheese in the paper grocery bags and began to melt the butter for the cheesy sauce when the doorbell rang.

"Oh my God, Erin, if you forgot your keys again, then I will skin you alive!" shouted Samantha irritably, slamming the wooden spoon that she was using to mix up the bread crumbs topping before going over to the monitor that was cleverly disguised behind a coat rack to see who was at the door. Since she didn't recognize who was at the door, she flung it open with her trademark scowl and glaring eyes. "Whatta ya want?" she snapped rudely, leaning in the doorway of the small, but cozy apartment that she shared with Emily and Erin.

"Yeah, my car broke down about three blocks away and I was wondering if you had a phone that I could use to call a towing company?" asked the nerdy African American kid with a somewhat nervous smile.

"Sorry, but I don't own a phone," Samantha barked at him before thinking. "The couple in three twenty four have a phone."

"Thanks!" he called, all but running off. Samantha sighed as she shut the door. She hated being the mean girl; but she had to be mean in order for her to bring down this disgrace of a theatere company.

~xXx~

"Okay, so this is Samantha Blackstone," crowed Hardison, bringing up pictures that he took with a hidden camera that was in his jacket pocket.

A tough, but sweet looking girl popped up onto the screen. She had long brown black hair that was pulled into a severe French braid with colorful streaks clearly visible, even from the front. She wore black cargo jeans, a black mockneck crop top that displayed a belly button piercing in the shape of a rose, black lace gloves with the fingers cut out and multiple piercings in each ear. Her arms were heavily tattooed with random images and big sapphire blue eyes that were fringed with illegal eyelashes. She was petite- the team could tell that much by the way that Hadison had to bend down in order to talk to her and capture her on film.

"This is her?" asked Nate with curiosity. She looked like a little girl who had played dress up with her older brother's stuff. But the scowl on her face made Nate think otherwise.

"Yeah; look at what I found in the background," smirked Hardison, pulling up an enlarged photo of several magazines for World Vision with the name "Elizabeth Silver" as the sender. "And when I looked into Samantha's financials, I saw that she makes monthly donations to World Vision. Just recently, she brought a sheep and eight chickens." Hardison wrinkled his nose at the information. "Where the hell will she keep a sheep and eight chickens?"

Sophie leaned over the hacker's shoulder to read what it was that he pulled up. "The sheep and chickens will go to needy families in one of over one hundred different third world countries around the world."

Hardison coughed, embarrassed by the fact that he didn't do all his homework. Muttering under his breath, he then brought up another bunch of pictures, this time being of Samantha and a little girl with unruly red hair. They were both smiling as they hugged each other, despite the fact that the little girl was wearing a faded patchwork dress and Samantha was dressed nicer.

"This is Aja, Samantha's sponsor child," explained Hardison, digging further into World Vision's records. "Samantha had been sponsoring Aja, along with about a dozen other children, for nine years."

"So, she has a weak spot for helping people in need," mused Sophie.

"Yeah, but the one question is, how do we harness this piece of information to helping her take down the illicit theatere program?" questioned Parker, munching on a bowl of cereal

The team all looked at each other.

This would be a tough one.


End file.
